Phase-change memory devices use phase-change materials for non-volatile storage in electronic memory applications. Phase-change materials may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state. One type of memory element utilizes a phase-change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between a structural state of generally amorphous and generally crystalline local order or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states. The phase-change materials are non-volatile in that, when set in a crystalline, semi-crystalline, amorphous, or semi-amorphous state representing a resistance value, that value is retained until changed by another programming event. The phase-change materials remain in the set phase or physical state of the value the phase-change material represents.
Power consumption in phase-change memory devices can be significant. Reducing the power consumption in phase-change memory devices is a design consideration, especially for use in portable electronic devices. Another consideration during the design of phase-change memory devices includes dealing with the complexity of phase-change materials in semiconductor processing. Further, switch devices in phase-change change memory devices are not physically isolated and contribute to cell-to-cell disturb, thus limiting scaling of architecture.